Game Modes
Single Player ﻿Select Single Player for solo gameplay. The player is controlled by either the mouse or a controller. Mission Mode: Mission mode presents you with a series of missions, each requiring different tactics to complete. After yo u complete each mission, the next in the series is ‘unlocked’ and can then be played. Next time you start up the game, you can start playing from your last unlocked mission or replay any of the missions you have played so far to achieve a higher overall score or rating. Missions will get harder to complete with later missions being nearly impossible or requiring a particular approach of combining perks and powerups. Survival Mode: This is for hardcode players. The setting is simple: you are given a single weapon. There are no power-ups, no perks to collect. How long can you survive the enemy onslaught? Try to achieve the longest possible survival time. Free Play Mode: This is similar to Survival Mode, but this time you can collect power-ups, gain experience and select perks. The goal is to gain the maximum experience points. You could play for minutes, or hours… depending on your skill. You can also enable Practice Mode which allows you to fine-tune Free Play. Set Zombie AI, speed, strength, the weapon to use, the damage done to you, and the total number of zombies to kill. Your scores in this mode are not saved since you can create limitless levels of difficulty. Use this mode for practice only. Available Maps include Warehouse, Gas Station, Roadworks, Cemetery. Barricade Mode: Defend against waves of zombie attack. Each wave increases the number of hostiles. Use barricades, sentry guns and NPC soldiers to help you to prevent zombies from reaching the base entrance or overrun your position. Sentry guns can be manually reloaded and upgraded to weapon stations by standing next to them. Available Maps include Warehouse, Bridgehead, Oil Platform, The Farm, Prison, Cemetery, Asylum, The Field. Multiplayer Select Multiplayer for coop gameplay. You have two options in Multiplayer: Local Coop, and Play Online (requires a Steam account). For Local Coop, Player #1 is controlled by either the mouse or a controller; additional players are controlled by controllers. For Play Online, you can Play with Friends, Find Public Games, and Create Game. To Create Game, select your chosen gameplay type (Free Play, Survival, Barricade..) and set your chosen options (Friendly Fire, Shared Xp, Permission..). If you set Permission to Public, your game will now be visible to all other Steam players who will receive a list of available games (sorted by distance/ping). Multiplayer mode includes additional player abilities, such as the ability to revive a downed co-player by standing over his/her body for a short time. Free Play Mode: Same as in Single Player mode. Available maps include Warehouse, Gas Station, Cemetery. Barricade Mode: Available maps include Factory, Oil Platform(with a NPC soldier to protect), Bridgehead, The Farm, Prison, Cemetery, Asylum, The Field. Survival Mode: King of the Hill: King of the Hill is a new versus-type game mode where you play against 1,2 or 3 other players for the King of the Hill title. Each player spawns from a corner of the map and the first player to reach the center 'bunker' of the map will become the King. Each time you level up while being King gives you one point. Collect 10 points to win the game. If you die or leave the center 'bunker', you will stop being the King and the first player to (re)enter the bunker will take over the title. If other players are already inside the bunker area when the King dies, the player who has been there the longest will take over the title. All players can see from the HUD who's currently the King, and also how many points all players currently have. Throughout the game, you will automatically respawn in your map corner five seconds after you die. You will always keep all points collected while King but you'll need to become King again to start collecting more points. Note: In this mode, Friendly Fire cannot be set to Off. Only 'low' or 'high' is allowed. ﻿ Category:Nation Red